The Dinosaur
Summary Ben gets stuck as devolved Humongousaur, an alien egg that can roll around and communicate. Devolved Humongousaur will always hatch after a while and hatches into either a Brachiosaurus or T-Rex. Ben must then defeat the Forever Cavemen as Devolved Humongousaur. Plot (Gwen): Ben, help us here! (shoot mana balls at the Forever Knights) (Ben): This thing is glitching! The Ultimatrix shoot a Devolve Beam at the Forever Knights and they become a.... (Kevin): What is this? Forever Caveman? Theme song! (Ben): Finally! (transform) Humungousaur! Time to go ultimate! (Goes ultimate Devolve) (Gwen): No wait Ben! (Kevin): Too late. Ben turns into an egg! (Kevin and Gwen): BEN! 3 minutes later..... Gwen and Kevin already defeated the Forever Caveman. (Ben, hatches from egg): Devolved Humungousaur! Oh man. Alright, where are they? (Kevin): We already defeated them. (Gwen): You become an egg and hatches 3 minutes later -__- (Ben): Oh. Well then I just need my watch to time out first. 10 minutes later (Ben): IT'S NOT TIMED OUT YET??? The Forever Knights attack! (Again) (Ben): LET'S GO!!!! (roll into a ball and crushes all of the knights) Hey, this devolved form isn't as useless as other forms! The Ultimatrix shoot a devolve Beam at the knights and they turned into a caveman (Again). (All Caveman): *speaking in Caveman's Language* (translation: Dinosaur! ATTACK!!!) The caveman run at Ben! (Ben): Aw poop. AHHHH!!! (ran away) Ben ran away while Forever Caveman is still chasing him. (Ben): HELP ME OUT OF HERE!!! (Gwen): *sigh* Gwen creates a shield around Ben. (Ben): HAHA! YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME WEIRDO! Gwen then teleport everyone (except the Caveman) back to Kevin's garage. (Ben): That's so annoying. (Kevin): Yeah especially if you are a useless dinosaur from the past. *laughs* (Ben): KEVIN YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!! (chase Kevin) (Kevin): Uh oh. Kevin got on his car outside and ran away. (Kevin): Catch me if ya can weirdo! Haha. Ben is still chasing him until they bump into a Forever Knights Tank like. (Ben and Kevin): Aw poop. (Forever Knight): LET'S ATTACK AGAIN IN THIS EPISODE! (Ben): Fourth wall breaker. (Troll): Lame..... (Ben): Who's that? (Troll): That looks so fake. Troll explodes. (Ben): Well that was- (Get hit by a laser) OUCH! Kevin absorbs a metal and Ben is charging at them. (Ben): BWAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! The knights' ride explodes, with Ben in it! (Kevin): :O (Surprised face) When the fog is clear, we can see Ben doing a tea party (or whatever it's called) with dolls. (Ben): So do you want more tea Mr. Teddy Bear? Kevin: WHAT THE FU- Screen fades to black. 30 minutes after that..... (Ben): I NEVER DO THAT! (Kevin): YOU DO THAT I SEE IT WITH MY OWN EYES! (Ben): Ugh. Fine. (Gwen): Ben, should you turn back to normal by now? (Ben): Dunno. It's glitching again maybe. (Gwen): Yeah....... Now we see Ben throwing pie at everyone with a clown suit (still as Devolved Humungousaur). (Ben): MWAHAHAHHAHAHA! (throw pie at camera) Trivia *Ben get suck as Devolved Humungousaur for 24 hours. (Until the next episode) Writers comment Not so funny it is? Well, I'm not a good joker (XD). So yeah. --B-R-I-A-N (Don't forget it!) 10:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: De-Evolution